Histoire d'enfants
by Izabel65
Summary: Petit intermède familiale chez les Castle tout en tendresse et vu avec des yeux d'enfant.


**Un petit OS sur Castle et sa famille, un petit moment important de leur vie et pour une fois plein de tendresse.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Histoire d'enfants.**

Castle tourna doucement la clef dans la serrure et poussa tout aussi délicatement la porte du loft. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses occupants surtout à plus de quatre heures du matin. Toujours en évitant de faire le moindre bruit, il la referma et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il posa sa veste sur l'un des tabourets tout en baillant à plusieurs reprises, il avait soif, faim et tombait de sommeil mais il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il alluma l'éclairage de la hotte et ouvrit le réfrigérateur et il y trouva les restes du repas, qu'il avait dû interrompre, soigneusement emballés. Il prit les deux boîtes, mit un peu de leur contenu dans un assiette qu'il plaça dans le micro-onde. Puis, le temps que ça chauffe il se servit un verre de jus de fruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Castle était installé au comptoir, la lumière de la hotte éclairant suffisamment son assiette pour voir ce qu'il mangeait. À peine avait-il pris une bouchée qu'une petite voix ensommeillée l'appela.

- Papa.

- Dylan! S'exclama-t-il surpris en se retournant.

Les lumières extérieures diffusaient assez de clarté pour qu'il puisse distinguer la silhouette de son fils assis sur le canapé. Rick se leva et se dirigea vers lui tout en allumant une petite lampe au passage. Le petit termina de se frotter les yeux et leva sa frimousse vers son père.

- Le bébé est là?

- Non mon grand, il est encore à la maternité avec maman.

- On va le voir!

En disant cela Dylan s'était levé, l'air déterminé, saisissant au passage son lapin en peluche, Mr Bunny, qui en avait tellement subi depuis plus de trois ans qu'il était légèrement aplati et n'avait presque plus de « peluche » par endroit. Quant à la patte par laquelle le garçon le tenait, elle menaçait de se détacher du corps à chaque instant. Castle prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Nous irons les voir quand il fera jour. Pour l'instant maman et le bébé font dodo et toi aussi tu dois faire dodo.

- J'ai pas sommeil, tenta l'enfant. J'ai dormi mais Mr Bunny il a fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il en baillant.

- Et ça va mieux? Demanda son père en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Oui, j'ai raconté une histoire.

- Oh! Tu sais faire ça toi? Feignit de s'étonner l'écrivain.

- Ben oui, affirma Dylan, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu es un grand alors. Tu pourras en raconter au bébé pour qu'il s'endorme.

- Oui, dit le garçon d'une petite voix en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à sa chambre lorsque son fils se redressa et le fixa l'air sérieux.

- C'est quoi le bébé? Tu sais maintenant.

- Une petite fille.

Rick s'attendait à des protestations car il savait que Dylan voulait à tout prix un petit frère. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, son fils avait l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion et Castle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car dans ce moment-là il ressemblait trop à Kate, sans oublier le caractère borné de sa mère dont il avait hérité. Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de son rejeton.

- C'est pas grave parce qu'elle ne me prendra pas mes jouets.

- Tu en es sûr? Demanda Rick en le posant sur son lit.

- Oui, les filles ça joue à la poupée pas aux voitures!

- De toute façon ta petite sœur est encore un bébé, elle ne viendra pas t'embêter tout de suite.

Dylan ne répondit pas, le sommeil le rattrapait et il avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé. En baillant il s'allongea, plaqua Mr Bunny contre lui et ferma les yeux. Son père remonta la couette sur lui et attendit quelques minutes, ne quittant la chambre qu'une fois certain que son fils dormait profondément. Il redescendit à la cuisine, grimaça en constatant que son plat était froid et bien que cela ne fût pas dans ses habitudes il vida son assiette dans la poubelle et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par un poids lui sautant dessus.

- Papa! Papa! Il fait jour! On peut voir le bébé! Criait Dylan en lui secouant le bras avec énergie.

Encore ensuqué par le sommeil Castle finit cependant par calmer le typhon qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que du haut de ses trois ans et demi, leur fils avait de la suite dans les idées. Il enregistrait tout et avait vraiment une mémoire étonnante pour un enfant si jeune. Rick était à peine assis sur le bord de son lit que déjà les petites mains de Dylan avaient pris la sienne et le petit tirait de toutes ses forces pour faire lever son père.

- Allez, papa! Viens! Il fait jour!

- D'accord, d'accord, on va aller voir maman et ta petite sœur mais avant, on va déjeuner, se laver et s'habiller.

Dylan fut bien obligé d'accepter les conditions de son père mais cela de l'empêcha pas de rouspéter sous le regard à la fois attendri et amusé de Martha. Juste avant de partir Castle s'adressa à cette dernière.

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous, Mère?

- Certaine, je passerai en fin de matinée, je vous laisse profiter de ce moment tous ensembles car à partir de cette après-midi je crois que les visites vont se succéder. Tu diras à Katherine que Jim sera avec moi, il a rappelé ce matin et m'a proposé de venir me chercher.

- Bien Mère, je le lui dirai. Allez bonhomme, on y va.

- Oui! Il marque un temps d'arrêt, et Lexis? Elle vient pas?

- Tu sais bien qu'elle est en Italie avec sa famille. Ils seront là bientôt mais on pourra leur envoyer des photos.

- D'accord!

Durant le trajet en taxi qui les conduisit à l'hôpital, Dylan ne cessa de demander à son père s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il expliqua au chauffeur que c'était pour voir sa maman et sa petite sœur. Lorsque Castle régla la course ce dernier lui souhaita sincèrement que sa fille soir plus calme que son frère tout en rigolant. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée la jeune garçon lâcha brusquement la main de son père et se précipita en courant vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme. Comme il était trop petit, il attrapa le bord et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lança :

- Bonjour Madame!

Surprise celle-ci regarda ce petit garçon qui la fixait de son regard émeraude et releva la tête en percevant un mouvement. Castle venait de stopper net derrière son fils et s'apprêtait à le réprimander, mais le sourire entendu que lui fit l'hôtesse d'accueil l'en dissuada.

- Bonjour jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Tu peux me dire où est ma maman et son bébé, te plait?

- Bien sûr, tu peux me dire son nom?

- Ben, maman!

- Évidemment et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Dylan Castle.

- Merci Dylan, dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier. Tu sais compter Dylan?

- Oui, jusqu'à 10!

- C'est très bien, le félicita-t-elle tout en griffonnant sur un bout de papier.

La jeune femme se leva et se pencha au-dessus du comptoir puis, elle montra le morceau de papier au jeune garçon et lui expliqua.

- Tu vois ce chiffre?

- C'est le 5!

- C'est bien ça. Pour aller voir ta maman, il faut prendre un des ascenseurs qui sont là-bas, dit-elle en les lui montrant du doigt. Tu devras appuyer sur le bouton 5 pour arriver à son étage. Ensuite tu chercheras la porte qui a ces trois chiffres 518, marqués dessus. C'est la chambre de ta maman et du bébé. Tu as tout compris?

- Oui, merci Madame, dit le garçon en prenant le bout de papier. Tu viens papa, je sais où est maman, dit-il en se tournant vers son père et en glissant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Castle eut juste le temps de dire merci à la jeune femme avant d'être entraîné par son fils, impatient. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le 5ème étage, Dylan voulut se précipiter dans le couloir de droite mais cette fois son père le retint.

- Pas si vite mon bonhomme! Tu sais que maman et moi nous ne voulons pas que tu t'éloignes de nous comme ça. Alors tu vas me donner la main et c'est papa qui va chercher la chambre et toi tu regarderas pour voir si c'est bien la bonne.

- Oui papa… pardon.

- Très bien, allez viens, nous allons commencer pas ce côté, dit Rick en prenant le couloir de gauche.

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre et une fois devant la porte l'écrivain, jouant le jeu, laissa son fils vérifier que le numéro était le bon.

Kate venait juste de se recoucher lorsqu'elle entendit toquer doucement contre la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle sourit en voyant son fils se ruer vers elle.

- Maman!

- Hé, bonjour mon grand.

- Bisous, dit-il en tendant les bras pour que sa mère l'aide à monter sur le lit.

Dylan lui fit plein de bisous en passant ses petits bras autour de son cou alors que Kate lui caressait lui dos tout en lui rendant ses baisers. Il finit par s'asseoir sagement à son côté et à regarder autour de lui alors que Rick se penchait vers sa femme.

- Moi aussi je veux des bisous, quémanda-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement la voix de leur fils les interrompit.

- Il est où le bébé? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Il est parti? On l'a pris?

- Non mon chéri, la première nuit les bébés dorment à la nurserie pour que les mamans puissent dormir et se reposer. Les infirmières les amènent après dans leur chambre. Tiens, justement la voilà.

Une infirmière entra en poussant deux couffins qu'elle plaça près du lit. Dylan descendit aussitôt ne faisant plus attention à la dame qui parlait avec ses parents. Il avança vers le couffin le plus près du lit et regarda à travers la paroi transparente le petit être emmitouflé et qui dormait paisiblement.

Les trois adultes avaient cessé de discuter et le regardaient faire, Dylan dut sentir les regards pesaient sur lui car il finit par se retourner.

- Il est plein de plis et vraiment… vraiment tout petit.

- C'est normal mon cœur, toi aussi tu étais tout petit comme ça. Le rassura sa mère.

- Je vais vous laisser en famille et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler Mme Castle. Précisa l'infirmière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que Dylan cria.

- Madame! Tu oublies le bébé! Et il montra le deuxième berceau.

Prise de court, l'infirmière ne sut trop quoi répondre et bafouilla.

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas… il… est à sa place.

- Tu nous le donnes? Sa maman le veut pas?

- Je… non…

- C'est bon, on va lui expliquer, intervint Kate en fusillant Castle du regard.

Le sourire qu'affichait ce dernier s'effaça aussitôt alors que l'infirmière quittait la pièce en se disant que ce papa risquait fort de regretter la blague qu'il avait voulu faire à son fils.

- Dylan, viens par-là, lui dit doucement Kate en l'aidant à remonter sur le lit. Rassure-toi ce bébé c'est aussi le bébé de papa et maman.

- Pourquoi il est pas sur la photo de ton ventre?

- Parce qu'il était caché derrière l'autre bébé. Personne ne l'a vu avant qu'il sorte de mon ventre.

Castle regarda son fils et commença sérieusement à s'en vouloir lorsqu'il vit son visage si triste. Mais encore une fois Dylan les surprit tous les deux. Le petit garçon n'avait pas tout compris ce que sa maman venait de lui dire, mais son esprit d'enfant lui, avait parfaitement assimilé que les deux bébés étaient à sa maman et à son papa donc à lui aussi. Il tourna sa bouille, où on ne lisait que de la curiosité maintenant, vers son près.

- Papa c'est quoi le bébé?

- Un petit garçon. Donc tu as aussi un petit frère.

- Youpi!

Des pleurs se firent aussitôt entendre, Dylan se figea et regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, ça arrivera d'autres fois, le rassura sa mère.

Rick était déjà près des berceaux, il prit son fils et le donna à Kate, puis il s'occupa de sa fille. Leur aîné ne bougeait pas, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Rick, tu veux bien monter les barreaux du lit du côté de Dylan.

- Et voilà.

- Viens t'installer près de moi mon grand, dit Kate en se décalant un peu.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et sourit lorsque sa mère l'enserra de son bras libre. Rick lui, avait pris place dans le fauteuil, qu'il avait rapproché du lit.

- Tu vois, ils sont déjà calmés, lui dit son père d'un ton rassurant.

- C'est quoi leur nom?

- Lucie pour ta petite sœur et Arthur pour ton petit frère, lui répondit Kate.

- C'est joli, maman.

Quand Martha et Jim arrivèrent en fin de matinée, ils sourirent en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Toute la petite famille dormait, Dylan était blotti contre sa mère, une main posée sur l'un des nouveau-nés, le deuxième dormait dans les bras de son père qui lui aussi récupérait de sa courte nuit. Il avait incliné le dossier du fauteuil et avait calé son bras avec un coussin pour ne pas faire tomber sa fille.

- Je crois que l'on repassera plus tard, chuchota Martha.

- Je suis d'accord. Posons nos paquets et profitons-en pour aller déjeuner.

- Bien, à condition que ce ne soit pas à la cafétéria de cet hôpital.

- J'ai aperçu un petit restaurant Italien en arrivant. Ça vous dit?

- C'est parfait.

Ils déposèrent leurs paquets sur la commode de la chambre et partirent. Castle attendit que la porte soit refermée avant d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il voulait encore profiter de cet instant privilégié avec sa femme et ses enfants.

FIN.


End file.
